


Hold Me Tight

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Veronica POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Veronica knows that if Betty listens to Taylor Swift she's had a bad day. When she hears Taylor Swift coming from the showers one morning, she knows that she's going to have to spend a night cuddling and watching movies, not that she's complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I heard you singing Taylor Swift in the shower this morning, are you okay?”

Veronica had learned a lot about her roommate Betty in their first few months of college. She had learned that though Betty looked peppy and adorable she was not a morning person, she owned a lot of pink, and when she was having a bad day she listened to Taylor Swift.

So when Veronica heard Taylor Swift blasting in the dorm showers one morning about nine weeks into the semester Veronica was worried. She held back as long as she could, but Betty was notorious for her long showers and she had a midterm at 9:45.

The day was a whirlwind of exams and papers for Veronica, by the time she made it back to her dorm that evening it was already after dinner time. She figured that Betty would be at her study group until late, but instead she was sitting on her bed wearing a Riverdale High sweatshirt and fuzzy socks.

“I heard you singing Taylor Swift in the shower this morning, are you okay?” Veronica asked, stepping into the room and dropping her bag by the door.

Betty looked up at her, eyes rimmed red and her lip wobbled but she clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breathe, “No, I’m not okay.”

Veronica toed her shoes off and walked over to Betty’s bed, but she didn’t touch her, not when Betty was on the verge of a panic attack. Touch helped sometimes, but only when Betty asked for it. 

“Do you want to talk about it or do you want to order pizza and watch a movie?”

“Can we do both?” Betty asked, extending a hand to Veronica in invitation to join her on the bed, her palms were red, a little bloody which told Veronica it had been a truly terrible day. She knew that Betty used the pain to keep her present and from losing her head, but Veronica hated that she had to do that, she hated that Betty had been made to turn her anger and stress inward. 

Veronica picked up a pack of wet wipe from her dresser and slowly cleaned Betty’s hands, “Tell me about your week.”

“I think I failed my chemistry midterm,” Betty said quietly, leaning against Veronica, “And then my mom called and you know how supportive she is.”

Veronica pulled Betty’s head to her chest, stroking her hair, “You studies for your midterm for weeks, I bet you did just fine. And as for your mother, well, if you ever need to talk about her I’m here.”

“I know,” Betty said, taking Veronica’s hand and squeezing it, “You’re always here for me.”

“I mean I’m no Taylor Swift but I try,” Veronica said with a soft smile, “So you said something about wanting pizza?”

“And maybe Hercules?” Betty asked, and Veronica nodded with a soft smile. 

They spent the night cuddled together in Betty’s small twin bed. She knew how she felt about Betty and she had a feeling Betty felt the same, but she also knew they had time to figure it out. She held Betty tight as they drifted off to sleep, trying to make sure Betty knew that she was safe and loved. 

There was less Taylor Swift after that night and a lot more Disney movies and cuddling. It was the start of something real, Veronica could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> [multi fandom blog](sterekseason.tumblr.com)   
>  [Riverdale blog](rivvrdale.tumblr.com)


End file.
